


如果银河系也能在线聊天

by sy_pineapple



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy_pineapple/pseuds/sy_pineapple
Summary: * 银河系众人在线版聊，轻松搞笑向，一发完结。* 本文可以看作是《如果银河系也有知乎》的姊妹篇。
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Han Solo, Kylo Ren & Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Darth Sidious, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	如果银河系也能在线聊天

**很好奇reylo是什么？为什么孙女突然间迷上了这个？**

**楼主：清洁能源，原力发电**

本人年纪大了，平日工作又繁忙，所以先前很少上网。为了缩小与孙女之间的代沟，特意学习了智能设备的使用方法，并用小号偷偷关注了她。

经过一段时间的观察，发现孙女经常点赞各种与“reylo”有关的言论，列表中的好友也大多与“reylo”有关。

有没有人能告诉我reylo到底是什么啊？为什么孙女突然间迷上了这个？

**作者：安恨沙**

哈哈哈哈哈竟然又是你！删前留名。

在讨论版公然发reylo，楼主，我敬你是条汉子！

**作者：姜黄色的橘猫是我的爱**

删前留名。

真应该限制四级以下小号发言权限，以免某些不看版规的菜鸟误入。

同人版遍地reylo，讨论版竟然还有……

啊，我的眼睛！

**作者：银河系首席走私犯**

删前留名。

赌十个币，这楼活不过今晚。

帮楼主 **@做Ren不能忘Ben** **@** **拾荒女孩**

**作者：精通离婚的霍尔多将军**

我看楼主像是钓鱼的。钩直饵咸。

**作者：安恨沙**

看热闹不嫌事大。再帮楼主 **@是阿索卡呀** **@占领高地一百年 @蓝奶真好喝 @不想当母亲的将军不是个好公主 @最高领袖斯诺克**

**作者：是阿索卡呀**

师父我来啦！

后排打卡，坐等楼主被关小黑屋。

**楼主：清洁能源，原力发电**

**@** **精通离婚的霍尔多将军** 胡说八道！厄西戈连水都没有，让我去哪钓鱼？

再说了，我向来不爱吃鱼，钓它做什么！

**作者：精通离婚的霍尔多将军**

真·钓鱼 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈~

楼主，你是想笑死我，然后继承我的律所吗？

**作者：安恨沙**

律所？在正职外偷偷搞副业？

楼上的将军，你暴露了。

**作者：精通离婚的霍尔多将军**

偷偷？我可是有营业执照的！

不信的话，就去问最高领袖。

**作者：最高领袖斯诺克**

**@** **安恨沙** 听好了，我是主动过来，不是被你这黑罐头艾特来的。

唉，说多了都是泪啊！

我当年要是多逛逛同人论坛，也不至于平白无故把命给丢了！

如今看来，有些同人作者，简直像是有特异功能，竟然能把我徒弟的行动预测得一清二楚！他们早就知道reylo这对一定能成！！也早就预料到***那个二五仔要杀我！！！

**作者：最高领袖斯诺克**

被**了？？？

**，我就不信这个邪，我偏要骂他！

凯/洛/伦是混蛋！凯/洛/伦是二五仔！！凯/洛/伦迟早要倒霉！！！

**作者：精通离婚的霍尔多将军**

哈哈哈哈为楼上的勇气点赞！

新年伊始，名单上还有很多空位~

哦，差点忘了，楼上好几年前就已经挂了！

**作者：安恨沙**

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈人艰不拆~

不过啊， **@最高领袖斯诺克** 简直是活该！顶着我的名号去忽悠我外孙！还鼓励他天天对着一个烧焦了的头盔念念叨叨！

批皮黑活该倒霉！

**作者：占领高地一百年**

**@** **安恨沙** 冷静点！你已经掉皮了！

话说，这么多层过去了，都没人回答一楼那两个问题，楼主这人缘可真差劲。

**@** **清洁能源，原力发电** 你再不护楼，这楼可就要彻底歪了。

**作者：是阿索卡呀**

楼主估计潜水去了。不管他，咱们接着聊。

我最近刚入那个圈，天天有粮吃，再也不文荒了。

啊，赞美写文的神仙太太们！ta们是银河系的瑰宝！

**作者：银河系首席走私犯**

有些文写得确实不错。

不过我最喜欢的还是双走私犯设定。夫妻二人远离战争，开着千年隼浪迹天涯，一边谈情说爱，一边赚钱养家，中间穿插着追捕和打斗，再加上一丢丢行侠仗义，多么紧张刺激！

**作者：不想当母亲的将军不是个好公主**

某人在网上偷偷写文，别以为我不知道。每到关键时刻，都会有两位神秘人士从天而降，热情地向主角们伸出援助之手……这情节也太千篇一律了吧！

忘了说了，那两位乐于助人的神秘人士，一位总是先开枪，另一位是个伍基人。

**作者：蓝奶真好喝**

**@** **银河系首席走私犯** 哈哈哈哈哈哈真没想到，原来双走私犯那篇是你写的！我原来以为是楚伊干的，还在纳闷为何他的银河通用语写作在短时间内突飞猛进……

那篇文整体上还是很不错的，就是战斗场面有点不切实际。光剑作战，应当敏捷而优雅，招式干净利落，一气呵成，而不是像挥舞着棒槌一样生硬地扑过去。

如果需要的话，我们俩可以合写。你负责情节和对话，战斗部分由我负责。

**作者：安恨沙**

**@** **蓝奶真好喝** 你不是已经开了一个坑吗？怎么还有空和别人合写？

坑多压身啊，建议你慎重考虑。去年我不知道是怎么想的，竟然同时开了三个坑，两篇原力夫妇，还有一篇是我和帕德梅的cp文。一开始的时候还好，后来就顾不过来了。上午的时候还在和阴囊脸斗智斗勇，中午的时候就开始写原力小两口在纳布度假，场景切换得我脑子都大了！

**作者：是阿索卡呀**

师父别谦虚，你初次写文，就被版主加了精，而且还一连三篇！吊打一大堆资深写手！更厉害的是，两篇原力夫妇，主角的身份设定都不一样！一篇原著向，还有一篇平行世界！

大爱调换阵营那篇！清纯绝地遇到西斯女皇，这设定，光是脑补，就让人热血沸腾！给师父点一百个赞！

**作者：蓝奶真好喝**

**@** **安恨沙** 爹，你竟然也写文？

**作者：银河系首席走私犯**

**@** **蓝奶真好喝** 卢克，你竟然也写文？

**作者：精通离婚的霍尔多将军**

哈哈哈一个不留神，似乎就有很多人掉皮了。

对了，我知道天行者大师的文是哪篇！他有一次忘了切小号，结果用实名认证的大号回复了评论！虽然秒删，可我还是看到了！

**作者：不想当母亲的将军不是个好公主**

切错号这种事，他已经干过很多遍了哈哈哈哈哈~

有一回在大号发了烤波格鸟的照片，结果被动物保护组织给投诉了……

这回他又写了啥？

**作者：安恨沙**

哈哈哈这个问题我最清楚啦！

男女主双绝地设定，而且从小在他开的绝地学院一起长大。俩人除了上课就是打怪，最后又联手干翻了斯诺克和阴囊脸！

那篇文我一路追平，感觉上课和打怪的情节都很专业，就是谈情说爱那部分有点一言难尽，一看就是没谈过恋爱的单身狗写的。

**作者：不想当母亲的将军不是个好公主**

你倒是举个例子呀！到底怎么个“一言难尽”？

**作者：安恨沙**

嗯，就比如……

就比如，男女主角都喝醉了酒，齐齐坐在草地上看月亮。微风吹拂，树枝摇曳，周遭空无一人，场景这叫一个完美！这个时候，男主角突然扭过头，朝着女主角的脸凑了过去……

你们猜，下面会发生啥？

**作者：是阿索卡呀**

啊啊啊啊啊他们俩一定要打啵了！我疯狂尖叫！！

**作者：安恨沙**

不对，再猜~

**作者：银河系首席走私犯**

男主角一边说着情话，一边温柔地抚摸着女主角的脸颊。两人很快就如胶似漆。

**作者：安恨沙**

不对，再猜！

**作者：不想当母亲的将军不是个好公主**

女主角露出狡黠的笑容，突然把男主角按倒在地，得意洋洋地扑了过去。

**作者：精通离婚的霍尔多将军**

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈~

**@** **不想当母亲的将军不是个好公主** 公主威武！！！

**作者：安恨沙**

干得漂亮！不愧是我的女儿！绝对不能让那走私犯占半分便宜！

不过……这个答案还是不对。再猜！

**作者：姜黄色的橘猫是我的爱**

男主角傻乎乎地看了对方半天，顾左右而言他，最后俩人啥都没干成。

**作者：安恨沙**

恭喜你，答对啦！终于有一个猜中的了……

接下来的情节是……

男主角凑了过去，打量了女主角半天，然后郑重其事地告诉她——

“你的头发上有只虫子。”

**作者：是阿索卡呀**

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

不行了，我要笑死了

**作者：银河系首席走私犯**

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，卢克，真有你的！

**@** **姜黄色的橘猫是我的爱** 你怎么猜中的啊？难不成看过？

**作者：姜黄色的橘猫是我的爱**

我从来不看reylo同人！即便要看，也得是西斯女皇吊打清纯绝地那种！！早就说过了，我不在乎谁赢，只想让那家伙倒霉！！！

之所以能猜中后续，不过是因为……

汉·索罗，你儿子在现实中，就是那个德行啊！

**作者：姜黄色的橘猫是我的爱**

在第一秩序内部作威作福！

原力锁喉！！破坏公物！！！

在绝地女孩面前手足无措！

畏畏缩缩！！拐弯抹角！！！

没结婚前，打架就开始放水！

带着一身伤回来，把烂摊子丢给其他的军官！！

结婚后更是无法无天！

他们去纳布度假，把事情都丢给我！！还不加薪！！！

啊啊啊啊啊我受够了！

我不想干了！！

为什么倒霉的总是我！！！

**作者：最高领袖斯诺克**

强排楼上！！！

对这个圈，我已经彻底由粉转黑！

明明是我一手造就了这个全网最火爆的cp！

可他们忘恩负义，竟然联手对付我！

***，你这个**！

**作者：占领高地一百年**

楼已经彻底歪了……

不过，说实话，卢克你这感情戏写得确实不行。

若是本真的像你写那样谈恋爱，怕是再过一百年都找不到媳妇。

想当年，我年轻的时候，那叫一个……

罢了，好汉不提当年勇。这些东西，只可意会，不可言传啊！

**作者：是阿索卡呀**

所以……

“后宫王”这个称号，是真的喽？

**作者：占领高地一百年**

我还是更喜欢别人叫我“人品王”。

作为一名绝地大师，必须尊重弱势群体的感受，特别是单身狗的。

所以嘛……

“后宫”这个词，还是不提为好。

**作者：蓝奶真好喝**

。。。。。。

**作者：姜黄色的橘猫是我的爱**

不同意 **@占领高地一百年** 的说法。

某人在现实中就是那样谈恋爱的。

然后照样找到了媳妇。

只能说，绝地都眼瞎。

**作者：安恨沙**

楼上的，你忘了某人那双大眼睛吗？

我跟你讲啊，不会说情话没关系……

泪汪汪的大眼睛，简直是终极杀器！

**作者：最高领袖斯诺克**

荒谬至极！

没有我的原力链接强力助攻，光有狗狗眼，又有何用？

还不是连见面的机会都没有！

若不能经常在线上培养感情，线下一见面就被砍死了！

真**气死我了！***你这个叛徒！二五仔！

**系统提示：因违反版规，用户@最高领袖斯诺克 已被管理员禁言三十天。**

**作者：姜黄色的橘猫是我的爱**

呵呵，终于来了。

**系统提示：因违反版规，用户@姜黄色的橘猫是我的爱 已被管理员禁言三十天。**

**楼主：清洁能源，原力发电**

出去开个会的工夫，楼就歪成这样了？

竟然……翻页了……

我刚才错过了啥？

**作者：安恨沙**

哈哈哈哈哈楼主终于冒泡了！

你出现得可真是时候。

**楼主：清洁能源，原力发电**

你说什么？

奇怪，我也没做啥呀……

为啥系统显示有两个人被禁言了？

**系统提示：因违反版规，用户@清洁能源，原力发电 已被管理员禁言三十天。**

**作者：安恨沙**

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈干得漂亮！

**作者：银河系首席走私犯**

儿子，干得漂亮！

怎么只有你一个人？蕾伊没上线吗？

**作者：拾荒女孩**

索罗将军，我在这里！

**管理员：做Ren不能忘Ben**

我和蕾伊出去逛街了，刚回来。

对了，你们刚才提到的那些同人文……

能不能也给我看看？

（全文完结）


End file.
